


Fantasy no Sekki

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Hisakawa and Taira have a mutual fantasy that they end up acting out one night after a match against their idol, Sekizan~





	

**Author's Note:**

> for sophie & lance,, hope this is a fun read kids u3u  
> thinking up a title for this one was hard so i tried to make it sound cooler than it is smh. anyway enjoy bb ヽ(*´Д｀*)ﾉ

 

 

“Hisaka'waaah~ I saw him! Did you see Sekizan just now?! I saw him just now!” The excitable hooker laments, hurling himself at his captain.

 

“Sekizan?! Where?!” The usually mellow giant erupts, gripping his teammate by the arms as he looks frantically for direction.

 

“He’s gone now!” Taira informs, holding the other boy firmly in return.

 

“Tch, selfish, you could’ve brought him over here,” the prop complains, almost sounding betrayed.

 

“You gotta’ get us another match against them!” Taira demands.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll speak to coach, now get on the bus idiot,” he resigns, herding the rambunctious bulldog of a man toward the vehicle as he bustles through the almost-too-narrow doors.

 

The bus sways as the last two team members get onto it, and Rie is forced to berate the loudmouthed forwards as Taira seats himself at the back and immediately starts yelling for them all to sing on the way home.

 

It’s evening by the time the Keijo team pull up at the academy parking lot, and the boys are much more subdued and ready for their dinner as they trawl in single-file off the coach and to the changing rooms.

 

Not surprisingly, Taira is still full of beans even when everyone has left and it is just himself and Hisakawa in charge of locking up.

 

“You heading home then?” Hisakawa asks as he pockets the locker room key.

 

“Guess so!” Taira replies, folding his arms above his head as he insists on walking beside his captain despite them living in opposite directions.

 

“Boy… Sekizan really is something isn’t he?” The hooker decidedly throws out there.

 

He _knows_ this will spark an interest in the other boy, and he eyes him with a poorly concealed smirk as Hisakawa contemplates a response.

 

“Yup… he sure is,” he concludes, _clearly_ restraining himself.

 

“His face when he tackled—”

 

“God! _Yes_! He was incredible! So inspiring, Sekizan is a true athlete!” Hisakawa explodes.

 

“Right? _Right_?!” Taira gushes along with him, not even realising that the pair are now already close to Hisakawa’s house.

 

The taller boy notices only when he pauses to take a breath from gushing over Sekizan, and he realises that it might be a bit callous to end it there since he has essentially walked his mindless teammate all the way here.

 

“Um… I take it you’re coming in then?” He assumes; a rather poorly worded invitation, but to a forward guy like Taira it is an invitation nonetheless. 

 

“Pardon the intrusion!” The bulky hooker loudly announces as he steps inside first and takes off his shoes.

 

“No one will be home yet, you don’t need to yell either,” Hisakawa scolds weakly, smirking as he shakes his head and closes the door behind them.

 

Taira _is_ a loudmouth, but there’s a domineering, magnetic allure about his presence… it’s a little bit like Sekizan, as matter of fact.

 

Hisakawa grunts as he seats himself heavily on his bed and loosens his school tie and Taira just assumes, as always, that he is welcome to join.

 

He throws himself much less gracefully into a one armed tackle that has them both piled on the bed in a thick thrall of their powerful bodies.

 

“Let's talk some more about Sekizan!” The hooker demands; his American twang becoming all the more distinct when he mentions their idol.

 

“Mmm… I'm not surprised he rose to the call of captain. He's always had it in him,” Hisakawa starts. Ignoring Taira’s boisterous behaviour and immunity to any sense of personal space. 

 

“He seems calm… but there's such an intensity inside him!” The Keijo captain states, becoming enthralled and he grips Taira’s upper arms and turns onto his side to face him.

 

“I'd die for his body,” the usually collected boy laments, finding that his own body has grown increasingly _close_ to Taira’s, and that his crotch is in fact near enough to meet the one opposite.

 

“What else do you love about Sekizan?” He prompts, closing his eyes in contemplation and licking his lips to whet his mouth.

 

Taira already seems to just be gravitating toward the implication without even needing to acknowledge it verbally; one arm has already slid beneath his captain and he is chattering away like nothing is happening when he gradually arranges himself beneath the heavier player.

 

Hisakawa now sits in a relaxed slouch, smirking as Taira continues to list the great and many things there are to admire about Sekizan, while testing out what this position offers by grinding down against the comparably _firm_ body underneath him.

 

“How would it feel like if it was Sekizan?” Taira daringly asks aloud, kneading the handfuls of flesh he has in his hands as he supports his own captain upright.

 

“I don't know, I can't imagine,” Hisakawa insists with a slightly wanton pant.

 

“Are you offering to let me find out?” He then queries, opening one eye testily.

 

Taira gives an obnoxious laugh, but it's still within his nature to be boisterous in bed, and so he flips his captain like rolling a barrel off his muscular midsection, and mantles him in a way that could be deemed possessive if the puppy-like hooker was anything _but_ playful.

 

He's not particularly delicate or patient as he unclothes Hisakawa; only exposing what he needs to to free his glorious endowment and grant it a few firm, fast tugs to make it rise fully.

 

“Gentle, Taira, gen— think of how Sekizan would be— pretend you’re him.”

 

“I thought I was pretending that you were him?” The uncouth boy blinks, pausing with his captain’s cock only a breadth from his mouth.

 

“Yes, whatever— we’re both— just try to do it like he would so I can imagine it,” the poor suspense-filled forward demands out of exasperation. 

 

“Well you're not as long as I imagined Sekizan so—”

 

“ _Taira_!” Hisakawa implores, “just… get to it.”

 

With a grunt of concession, Taira takes his captain into his mouth and instantly tries to envision how it would be to hear and feel Sekizan in such a position.

 

Meanwhile Hisakawa is just trying to focus in general, since Taira is a no holds bar kind of guy, and straight from the get go he restrains his _talents_ for no one.

 

“How's that Sekizan? What do you think?” The vice captain smirks, pretending that the stifled moan he gets in response is exactly how Jinko’s captain would respond; so modest and collected, but so overcome with pleasure as well.

 

The thought is enough to get Taira turned on, and when his captain seems to be fighting the urge to start thrusting up into his mouth, he quickly comes to kneel and yanks his pants down enough to free himself too.

 

He pants a laugh and mantles the wider boy, keeping himself poised with one arm while using his broad hand to hold his and Hisakawa’s cocks against one another, rutting without rhythm at first and grunting.

 

Hisakawa lends his own fist to the effort, encasing Taira’s as the pair of them thrust in canon with each other, making the overweight bed complain, and filling the vicinity with a cacophony of huffing and grunting until the first piston blows, and the gentle giant on the bottom stutters against his teammate and lets out a trembling breath under the name Sekizan.

 

Taira keeps going, but when he reaches his climax he isn't collected, or tender… _or_ quiet.

 

“F— _fuck_ , if Sekizan… if Sekizan were here…” he laughs breathily, rolling to the side after he has come and added to the poorly contained spatter between their hands.

 

Patting his captain on the shoulder as they lay there, creating an enormous dip in the bed, they are therefore staying sandwiched against each other’s warm, slightly sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Who knows… it felt like he could have been,” the larger boy chuckles in a congratulatory manner as the two engage in a comforting if non-committal cuddle, staying that way for a countless few moments of warmth and peace.

 

“Takuya, what is it?” Mutsumi questions thoughtfully, taking his boyfriend’s hand to gain his attention, “you keep shuddering.”

 

“Yeah… I don't know, just… had a weird feeling…”

 

“Were you thinking about the Keijo vice-captain?” The dark-haired boy snickers.

 

Sekizan grimaces.

 

“Or he was thinking about me,” he mutters. “Come on, let's just get home.”

 

 


End file.
